A cab of a construction machine such as bulldozers or excavator includes gauges displaying various types of information in order to cause a worker to view an operation status of a construction machine. In recent years, techniques of causing various types of information to be displayed on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) have been widely prevalent. There has been known a technique in which a switch for operating a screen when various types of information of a construction machine are displayed on a display device is installed near the display device (for example, Patent Literature 1).